dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in the Castle
} |name = Lost in the Castle |image = valena.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Side Quest |location = Smithy, Redcliffe Village |start = Owen |end = Owen |other npcs = Valena |rewards = An Amulet or Shielded Dwarven Armor |previous = A Village Under Siege |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Lost in the Castle is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins that occurs in Redcliffe. Background Owen will ask you to find his daughter, Valena, who works as Arlessa Isolde's maid and has been missing since Redcliffe Castle was attacked. Walkthrough Promising Owen you will find Valena will start the quest. ) while Wynne ( ) and Leliana ( ) will approve.}} Valena will be found at Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor, hiding in a small room. The Warden may speak to her and tell her about the tunnel; tell her to simply run; or tell her to stay in the room until it is safe. Whatever the decision, Valena will run from the castle and can be found safely at Owyn's house. If Valena is not found by the time the Connor situation is resolved, she will disappear from the castle and be counted as dead. If Valena was not found, it is possible to tell Owen that she is probably dead. After leaving Redcliffe and returning at a later point, Owen will have been replaced by a new blacksmith with a different inventory. Lying to the new blacksmith and claiming to be a relative of Owen's is the only way to receive a reward in this case. However, the new blacksmith is also the only place to get Far Song, possibly the best bow in the game. If you save Valena it is impossible to acquire this weapon. Bugs There is a glitch where, if the town is massacred, and you talk to her in the blacksmith shop, she claims to leave town immediately, but in the game she just stands there. It's a possible exploit (v. 1.02a) because after the dialogue where she claims to leave, she grants 100XP. And she says and does the same thing no matter how many times you click on her. Approval Agreeing to find Valena: * Morrigan * Sten * Wynne * Leliana Rescuing Valena: * Alistair * Leliana * Wynne Rewards * Amulet (if telling Owen his daughter is dead, and then later claiming to be one of Owen's relatives) * Shielded Dwarven Armor (+1 constitution, +4 spell resistance, 5.95 armor, 7.70% fatigue, 18 str required), after finding Owen's daughter. * Saving Valena will cause Owen to sell the Boots of Diligence, part of the Diligence Armor Set. The blacksmith who replaces Owen if Valena is not saved sells Far Song, possibly the best bow in the game (albeit at a high price). The player will have to make a choice as to which of these unique items is more valuable. * If the player spoke to Owen about receiving a reward for rescuing Valena (assuming she is rescued) and then decides to decline the armor when it is offered, the player gains less experience (approximately 200 less) than if the armor is accepted. See also *Owen *Redcliffe Castle Category:Redcliffe Side Quests Category:Side Quests